1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle front-body structure, specifically, the structure of a cowl portion which is formed forward from the part beneath a windshield and of its vicinities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a cowl panel which forms the part beneath a windshield, its rear end is connected to one end of a dash upper panel. This dash upper panel extends in the vehicle-front direction below the cowl panel. Its front-end part extends in the vehicle-upper direction. These cowl panel and dash upper panel forms an open cowl structure which has an opening in the vehicle-upper direction.
According to the open cowl structure, the cowl panel and its vicinities can be used as an air box through which air is introduced for the air conditioning of a vehicle cabin. Therefore, in recent years, this structure has generally been used for vehicles.
However, this open cowl structure, if seen from its sides, has an open section a part of which is open. Therefore, if it is used as a member which connects the right and left bodies of a vehicle, for example, wheel aprons, there is a disadvantage in which its stiffness becomes insufficient.
Accordingly, aiming at resolving this disadvantage, as described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-58260 specification), a front-wall part which extends upward is formed at the front-end part of a dash upper panel. Thus, a closed-section member which extends in the vehicle-width directions is formed by the upper-end part of the dash upper panel and a front-wall part of a dash lower panel.
According to this configuration, the closed-section member which extends in the vehicle-width directions is formed. This makes it possible to use this structure as the member which connects the vehicle right and left bodies, even though it is an open cowl structure.
On the other hand, attention has recently been paid to protecting a pedestrian when the pedestrian is hit by a vehicle. This is realized by reducing the value of impact energy which is given to the pedestrian by the vehicle. Thus, automobile manufacturers have been designing vehicles from the viewpoint of pedestrian protection.
When a vehicle hits a pedestrian, it is known that the following problem arises, especially. When the vehicle's front part has come into contact with the pedestrian, the pedestrian's head knocks against the hood panel which covers the engine room. This makes an impact on the pedestrian's head.
In order to reduce the value of impact energy on the head, when the load has been given on the hood panel, the hood panel needs to be deformed in the vehicle-lower direction. The deformation of the hood panel helps absorb load energy. In short, a structure is required in which the displacement of a hood panel can be permitted.
However, in a vehicle which has a general open cowl structure, at the rear-end part of its hood panel, the upward-extending part of the front-end part of the dash upper panel is located under the hood panel. When a load-is applied from above, the hood panel moves down. Then, the hood panel comes into contact with the front-end part of the dash upper panel. At this time, it is difficult that the load given from above the vehicle deforms the dash upper panel. This is because a conventional dash upper panel is a relatively thick plate. As a result, the hood panel is prevented from being displaced downward, thereby heightening the value of impact energy on the pedestrian's head.
Furthermore, a conventional dash upper panel is shaped that its front-end part extends upward substantially perpendicularly. Therefore, in respect of the structure, it is strong against a load applied from above a vehicle. As a result, the value of impact energy on the head heightens further.
Moreover, according to the configuration of the above described Patent Document 1, at the rear-end part of the hood panel, the closed-section member which is formed by the dash upper panel and the dash lower panel is located under the hood panel. When a load is applied from above, the hood panel moves down. Then, the closed-section member which extends in the vehicle-width directions comes into contact with the hood panel. At this time, the hood panel is prevented from being displaced downward because the dash upper panel is a relatively thick plate which is similar to the dash lower panel. As a result, the value of impact energy on the head heightens.
In addition, the upper-end part of this stiff closed-section member extends upward substantially perpendicularly. Therefore, in respect of the structure, it is strong against a load applied from above a vehicle. As a result, the hood panel is largely prevented from being displaced downward. This further heightens the value of impact energy on the head.
In brief, in a vehicle which has an open cowl structure, at the rear-end part of its hood panel, the value of impact energy on the pedestrian's head heightens. As can be seen in the configuration of the Patent Document 1, if a closed-section member which extends in the vehicle-width directions is formed, the open cowl structure can be used as a member which connects the right and left bodies of the vehicle. However, at the rear-end part of the hood panel, the value of impact energy on the head heightens.